


Mornings

by notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis/pseuds/notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis





	Mornings

The morning light had woken Shane Anderson some time ago, but he had spent the last few minutes lost in his boyfriend’s hair. His left arm stayed looped around the artist’s waist, but the fingers of his right hand swayed the curls in different directions and allowed them to wrap around his knuckles.   
He made sure not to disturb the sleeping boy, because although his fingers were busy in the sea of curls, his eyes were drowning in the peacefulness of Reed’s face. The color of his eyelids, and how they were a shade darker then they were during the day. The tremble of the blushed bottom lip as air was drawn in and out of the sleepy form. The pigment in Reed’s cheeks always seems to stand out more when he wasn’t awake. Shane takes his time memorizing the features his eyes trace every morning during this time, and it makes him smile when he remembers he will never get tired of doing so.   
Mornings are one Shane anderson’s favorite parts of the day, because he is always the first to wake. He is the first to become aware of the tangled limbs and warm breaths being let out by the skin on his neck. He is the first to wrap them both in the sheets a little tighter.   
It’s morning like this that Shane craves, the ones where he knows by the pattern of Reed’s breathing that he has all the time in the world to bask in the perfection of the boy laying in his arms. The taste of Reed’s collar bone is still on the tip of his tongue, and the smell of Reed’s shampoo is right under his nose. He can go through the scenes of the nights before and blush when he becomes aware of the hips his hands were caressing in their sleep. The sheets are allowed to lay askew and don’t have to cover them completely, because they are flushed enough to keep each other warm.   
Sometimes Shane doesn’t have a lot of time to do this, and Reed will open his eyes almost immediately after Shane does, but he doesn’t mind, because he likes it better when Reed can actually hear him whisper “I love you.”


End file.
